


The Rich and Their Shirts

by tinymacuser1998



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also Clint had hearing aids whoo haa, Clint makes a damn fool out of himself in front of rich people, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Previous consent, dirty-ish talk, drunk consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacuser1998/pseuds/tinymacuser1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint leaned over the seats to poke the driver’s shoulder, Bruce pulled him back by the collar.<br/>“I was afraid you were gonna fall over!” Bruce giggled, splayed on top of Clint after the driver took a turn which toppled them over.<br/>Clint laughed. “You don’t get drunk often, huh?”<br/>Bruce breathed into Clint’s neck, giving him goosebumps. “Not really. I like having control.”<br/>“Well, are you safe?”  Clint asked.<br/>“I don’t know,” Bruce asked, nuzzling into Clint’s neck, “you’re not going to do anything that’ll make me angry, are you?”<br/>And then, oh, hey! Bruce was biting at his ear. That’s how they got into this mess.</p><p>Sequel to "An Easy Guy to Read"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rich and Their Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Clint and Bruce get drunk at a charity event and head back to Clint's apartment after Clint makes a damn fool out of himself in a way which Bruce finds endearing.

Clint was exactly 80% sure that he was going to cum in his pants for the first time since he was sixteen.  
Bruce was straddling him and grinding into his lap while making obscene noises every so often. Clint was biting off moans and half shouts while giving hickies to Bruce, sucking big red ovals into his neck right above where his collar was covering.  
They were in the back of a limo, coming back from a charity event that Tony’s PR insisted would only be successful if all the Avengers showed up. There was champagne, and both Clint and Bruce were halfway past tipsy. When people started leaving, and Clint “started causing a scene” by handing coats back to guests, giving them hugs when they tried to tip, Clint and Bruce piled into a limousine that was directed by Tony to take Clint and Bruce to Clint’s apartment.  
A sober Clint would’ve expressed concern for the safety for the limo driver, considering that Clint’s apartment was located in a part of the city that was seedier, and therefore less accustomed to seeing limousines. But, when Clint leaned over the seats to poke the driver’s shoulder and relay this information, Bruce pulled him back by the collar.  
“I was afraid you were gonna fall over!” Bruce giggled, splayed on top of Clint after the driver took a turn which toppled them over.  
Clint laughed. “You don’t get drunk often, huh?”  
Bruce breathed into Clint’s neck, giving him goosebumps. “Not really. I like having control.”  
“Well, are you safe?” Clint asked.  
“I don’t know,” Bruce asked, nuzzling into Clint’s neck, “you’re not going to do anything that’ll make me angry, are you?”  
“Hopefully not,” Clint said in a harsh, deep voice he recognized as the way he sounded when he was turned on.  
And then, oh, hey! Bruce was biting at his ear. That’s how they got into this mess.  
Clint was pretty distracted, which was why he didn’t notice when the limo stopped in front of his building. The driver didn’t open the window separating him from the passengers, so the only sign Bruce and Clint had to their arrival was the fact that the driver honked the horn and unlocked their doors.  
“Hey, that wasn’t very polite!” Bruce hollered after the limo as it drove away. Clint had his arms wrapped around Bruce’s waist and was swaying with him. Bruce strained his neck to kiss Clint. They separated. when they heard a shout from the roof.  
“Hi, Grills!” Bruce called to the top of Clint’s building. Grills looked down and waved at Clint and Bruce, and winked when he saw that Clint was holding Bruce’s hand.  
Bruce smiled and waved, and they entered the building.  
They had trouble staying away from each other while going up the stairs until Clint missed a step and fell into the railing. Bruce rushed to try and keep him steady, but Clint just laughed.  
“Maybe we should just wait until we get to my room?” He asked.  
“Is that where this is heading?” Bruce asked.  
Clint was taken back. “Did you... not want to? I mean we don’t have to-”  
Bruce waved him off. “Nah, we’re both adults. I think we can do this successfully.”  
They got to the door of Clint’s apartment without anymore damage. Clint dropped his keys trying to open his door, then fell over when he bent to grab them.  
“Well, maybe,” Bruce said while stifling laughter.  
They finally got the door open, and Clint took Bruce’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Bruce was smiling widely and looked to be in a daze. He leaned into Clint when Clint put his hand on Bruce’s lower back.  
Clint stumbled back onto his bed. Bruce fell over next to him, and laid on his side.  
“You’re, um,” Clint struggled, “you’re really hot. I really want to kiss you now.”  
“Clint, you can kiss me,” Bruce cupped his hand and snaked it slowly down Clint’s torso and onto his crotch, “but I want this.”  
Clint’s eyes slid closed, and he said, “ah.”  
Bruce closed the space between them, and they kissed while Bruce kneaded at Clint through his pants. Clint felt lightheaded, and made pathetic noises into Bruce’s mouth. Bruce moaned.  
Bruce swung a leg over Clint’s lap and straddled him. Clint bucked up into him, grinding their crotches together through their clothes.  
“Can I take off your shirt?” Clint asked, “Please let me take off your shirt.”  
Bruce nodded. “But I must warn you: I have on another shirt under this shirt.”  
“Double shirts?” Clint asked.  
Bruce nodded. “And a jacket. And a vest.”  
“That’s four shirts!” Clint exclaimed, unbuttoning Bruce’s tuxedo jacket.  
Bruce leaned back and watched Clint work.  
“You really are dressed up to the nines, Banner,” Clint commented when Bruce was finally out of all his shirts.  
“The more shirts you wear, the fancier you are,” Bruce said, and Clint nodded solemnly in agreement.  
“Fuck the rich. Seriously, fuck them and their shirts,” Clint said before leaning down to give Bruce a hickey on his shoulder.  
“Oh,” Bruce gasped out quietly, which was just, well, Clint liked that.  
He put his leg in between Bruce’s thighs to give him something to rut against. Clint hastily took off his own jacket and button down shirt, kissing Bruce on the mouth deeply.  
Bruce groaned into Clint’s mouth, and Clint started to palm at Bruce. Bruce ground his crotch into Clint’s hand, and Clint almost had an aneurysm.  
“God- god, can I take off your pants?” Clint panted, “I want to suck you off. I want- I want to-”  
Bruce started unbuckling his belt and Clint groaned when Bruce took his hand and put it on the tent in his boxers.  
Clint shimmied down Bruce’s body until he was at eye level with Bruce’s clothed dick, and he put his thumbs under the waistband of the underwear and pulled down.  
And- well, it was a dick. It was most certainly a dick, and even though it had been a while since Clint worked his way around a dick, he still knew how to do it. He swallowed Bruce down.  
Bruce groaned, putting one hand on the back of Clint’s head while he bobbed.  
Clint didn’t take the full thing right away, but since he knew his limits and had done this a few times before, he slowly took more and more of Bruce in until his lips were wrapped around the hilt and Bruce cried out. Clint wrapped his hands around Bruce’s hips so he wouldn’t choke Clint, and bobbed up and down in time with Bruce’s attempted thrusts.  
“Oh, god, oh, god,” Bruce chanted.  
Clint put one of Bruce’s balls in between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed slightly. Bruce started saying gasping more frantically.  
Clint massaged him, then moved to the other ball. Bruce almost went ‘ballistic’.  
Clint snorted.  
Bruce yanked at Clint’s hair and pulled him up. “I’m about to- I’m gonna cum.”  
“Go for it,” Clint replied, putting his head back down.  
Bruce thrusted up twice, closing his eyes tightly. He moaned desperately.  
Damn, Clint thought.  
Bruce came and Clint swallowed, breathing heavily into his thigh afterwards.  
“Come up here,” he panted. Clint snaked up his body and leaned over him, smiling.  
Bruce put a hand on his cheek and kissed him, palming again at Clint’s cock and slipping his hand past the waistband of his pants. Clint gasped into his mouth.  
“What do you like?” Bruce whispered into Clint’s ear. Clint shuddered.  
“I- god, Bruce. Anything you’ll give me,” Clint replied. Bruce’s other hand grabbed at his ass.  
“I want to fuck you.” Bruce said matter of factly. Clint almost came right then, “Not now, but later. I want to fuck you later.”  
“Jesus Christ.”  
“Can I blow you?” Bruce asked.  
Clint swallowed and nodded. “Yes, please.”  
Bruce pushed Clint softly into the bed and slid down his body. Clint blearily looked at the ceiling and felt Bruce’s mouth engulf him.  
It was short work, because Clint was already so close. Bruce bobbed his head maybe twice before Clint’s hips surged up, and the head of his dick hit the back of Bruce’s throat.  
Bruce swallowed everything, and kissed his stomach when he was done.  
Afterwards, they fell asleep together. Clint wrapped himself around Bruce’s back, and Clint felt satisfied and safe.

The next morning, he woke up with a hangover and barfed twice. Sleeping with his hearing aids on gave him a headache, but Bruce rubbed his forehead and gave him ice packs, so it wasn’t all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy while listening to this primarily, and also "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees.  
> This was edited and written by me.


End file.
